


执念·壹

by orphan_account



Series: 《执念》 [1]
Category: ccp, chairman - Fandom, premier - Fandom, 习近平, 李克强, 特朗普 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: * OOC剧情* Gay essay* 主平x强，微特x李* 办公室play，病态爱* 无论怎样Patriot都大爱CCP* Author是个沙雕无疑
Relationships: 平&强, 特&李, 社会主义兄弟情
Series: 《执念》 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642450
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	执念·壹

**Author's Note:**

> 习秦轩=习近平  
> 李皖之=李克强  
> 王鲁安=王沪宁  
> 特梅普=特朗普

“如果有一天让你在我和国家之间必须有一个抉择——答应我——要毫不犹豫的选择国家。”  
“我答应你，我会的。”

习秦轩坐在办公椅上心里有点愧疚但最后还是捧着李皖之的脸吻了一下。

李皖之笑着一个转身侧坐在习秦轩的腿上轻轻勾着他的脖子，扶在他的耳边轻声略带谐虐说道：“好像——要开会了呢？”

习秦轩被他这一番动作搞得忍俊不禁，抓住那只不安分的手，微偏头狡黠一笑对着他的耳朵低声说：“总理糊涂了？今儿我还没说集体开会呢，你这是——让我在这里就给你吃了？”

李皖之看了一眼被习秦轩抓住的手，促狭而笑眼神里充满玩味，“哦？主席——不是每天都要召开七常委会议的呢，怎？今天不开了？还是说……”微停顿，朝习秦轩眨了下眼，玩世不恭道：“我太可人了？让你连开会也不开了？”

习秦轩抿嘴一笑咬了一口他的脖子，“总理，你这是在玩火，你知道吗？我已经很克制了。”

李皖之眼看撩人成功就准备走人，抚媚而笑，“那——看来是我的错呢，那我就不打扰主席处理政务了。”说着便从习秦轩的腿上起开站起来转身就往门外走去。

习秦轩眼疾手快一下子拉住他的手用力往后一拽，让他整个人直接跌倒在自己的怀里，看着他的眼睛里有着贪婪，“你这个火可燃的太大了，皖之同志。”

李皖之轻笑一声，抬头看着习秦轩那充满欲火的眼睛戏谑调侃道：“秦轩同志难道就这一点忍耐力，恩？”

习秦轩一手环抱怀里的李皖之，另一手的手背轻轻抚弄着他的脸颊，欲壑难填的看着怀里之人，手法娴熟地轻扯下他的领带，啃咬了一下他的脖子，“你太诱人了，忍耐力就算再强大，我也禁不住你这小妖精随意一两下的撩拨。”手已经成功解开他白衬衫的第一粒纽扣，附在他的耳边暧昧呢喃：“我想要你——总理。”

李皖之嘴角上勾发出轻笑，握住那只在自己身上游走的手，“主席——这可是办公室。”

“这又何妨呢，别忘了——这可是我的办公室，你都这么撩人了，我怎么能错失此良机呢，是吧——总理？”习秦轩忍不住笑着吻了一下李皖之的手。

李皖之瞬间一脸委屈，装可怜的睁着一双无辜的眼睛看着习秦轩，“那我错了——主席，可以放过我了嘛？”

习秦轩没有搭理李皖之而是自顾自地解开他白衬衫的最后一粒纽扣，抱起李皖之一手拂去办公桌上的一沓文件和杂物后将他放到桌上，自己则弯腰欺身压上轻含住李皖之胸前的一颗乳珠。

此时主席办公室的门外响起一阵敲门声，“主席？在吗？”秘书拿着文件敲着办公室的门。

习秦轩听到外面的声音一下子用唇堵住了李皖之的嘴，让他发不出任何声音。

“主席？在吗？我进来了？”秘书又一次敲门，见没人应答便开始要掏出钥匙开门。

“怎么了？”习秦轩松开嘴后用刚解开的领带绑住了李皖之的嘴，低沉问着门外的秘书。

秘书停下动作，站在门外回应着：“主席，其他五位常委都已在会议室了等着你去开会，还有就是——总理那边我去通知了，没人在，估计在忙吧，所以我没打电话就直接发了信息给他……主席要再等一等总理嘛？”

习秦轩咳嗽了几声，“不必了，我最近身体有点不适，可能……不太方便，你去帮我通知下会议取消吧。”

李皖之看着禁锢自己的身上之人狠狠的白了一眼，嘴被领带绑着只好左右嘟哝着，心里腹诽：你快给我解开，你个糟老主席坏得很。

“好的主席，我现在立马去通知。主席您要多注意点身体——要不要把私人医生叫过来给主席检查下身体？”

“不用，一会我自己会去，你通知去吧。”

李皖之满眼戏谑的看着自己身上之人面色从容的说谎，眼神里挡不住的笑意。

“是，主席。”

习秦轩在确认秘书离去后，松开绑在李皖之嘴上的领带，手指轻轻划过他的下巴到胸脯而后渐渐到腰肢。

“没想到主席也会有一天竟然为了发泄自己的欲望而找借口不理朝政啊…”被解开嘴上的束缚后李皖之藏不住调笑。

习秦轩将李皖之的西装裤脱下，手指轻轻进入他的后穴中开始做着扩张，从他的脖间啃咬舔舐吮吸到腰肢，“机不可失失不再来，不珍惜怎么行。”

李皖之的双手紧紧抓着桌子的边缘，浑身不停的颤抖，气息有点急促，喉间不时传来断断续续的呻吟，他身体的所有敏感点这几年被主席调教的异常敏感温顺，一碰就酥痒的要命，小穴顿时分泌出一股肠液浇在主席的手指上，眼角有几滴生理盐水流出。

习秦轩抽出被肠液浇满的手指，将李皖之颤抖的身子挪正把自己的那物轻轻抵进他的身体里并发出一声沉闷满足的闷哼，随后擦掉他眼角的泪水，吻了他的眼睛，“总理，尽量放轻松一点，要是疼了就直说。”习秦轩一边慢慢抽查一边吮吸舔舐着李皖之的乳珠听着身下人止不住的喘息他倍感兴奋餍足。

“啊哈——嗯哼——”李皖之的身体软到没有力气再支撑在桌上，于是顺势躺在桌上全身痉挛抽搐着，呻吟声愈加淫靡。

“主席？在吗？主席？”王鲁安敲了主席办公室的门，摒气侧耳向前倾听门内的动静，似乎有一些焦急的声音略微皱了一下眉。

习秦轩一听不对劲立马用手捂住李皖之的嘴，停下抽插的动作，“我在，怎么了？”

王鲁安听到主席的声音立刻解除刚才的疑惑，“哦，主席，是这样的近日南海那边美方有点动作，外交部整理了一份文件让我交给你，还有——欧盟与中国经济论坛的各参与国首脑们纷纷邀请总理去访问，我去总理办公室想跟他商讨来着，发现人不在——我以为他会在你这商量事情的。”

习秦轩笑着咳嗽两声，“总理难道一直都没来？电话也没来？”

李皖之看着习秦轩这戏虐的神情不由的想整理一下他，于是身下一紧小穴内壁极度收紧。

习秦轩轻哼一声差点全部交代在里面，随后对着李皖之无奈的笑笑，轻轻擦了一下他的鼻子，张着嘴说着没有声音的话，口型明显是让李皖之放松一点。

“是的，国务院的人说总理今早出去了一次就再每回来过。”说即此王鲁安突然恍然大悟，“对了，手机。”立马掏出手机拨打了总理的电话。可惜李皖之的电话在这之前就被习秦轩关机了，为的就是能够安心的行风月之事。

李皖之的下身逐渐放松，但是经历着情事的身体异常敏感，小穴内分泌出大股的肠液浇灌在习秦轩的肉棒上，内壁异常滑腻。

“行了，鲁安，今早我分配给总理一项重要的任务，估计现在在忙，你下午再去他的办公室找他就好。”习秦轩觉察出身下人放松下来于是打算玩一个大的，扶着李皖之的脑袋让他枕在自己的胳膊上，俯身吻上李皖之的唇，下身轻轻退出去又一下子全部怼进去。

李皖之被习秦轩这突如其来的抽动惊的全身紧绷，瞪着两只水汪汪的眼睛，头向后一仰，喉结和血管分明的呈现在习秦轩的眼前，顿时忘我的喊声从喉发出：“额啊————”

王鲁安刚准备回答主席的话却被这一惊天的喊声惊吓到了，下意识的赶紧急敲主席的办公室的门，“主席！主席！发生什么事了？主席？！”

“没事！是自己刚起身不小心撞到桌子了。”

王鲁安听到主席的回答，焦急的心顿时安下不少可是随即又皱眉，不对，刚刚那声音好像不是主席的，那声音很熟悉——就好像…好像是……突然眉头一下子舒展开瞪着两只惊愕的眼睛,不敢再往下想去……慌忙吞咽了一口口水, “哦…哦——主……主席…没…没事就好……那这文件……”

“你就先放在总理办公室吧，估计一会他也就回来了。”

王鲁安一时有点疑惑但又不知道该问什么，“好…好的，主席。”在原地踌躇了一下后就转身离去。

李皖之朝习秦轩瞪了一下眼睛一口咬上捂在自己嘴上的手。习秦轩听到门外的脚步声走远后吃痛皱起眉头。李皖之看到身上人吃痛的反应有点得意的挑了一下眉。习秦轩看着自己的手就这样被咬下去也不是办法于是下身往更深处又顶了一次。

李皖之的身体随着习秦轩往深处的顶入更加的疼痛和酥痒一起向中枢神经袭来，自己从来就禁不住这样的刺激，便松开咬着习秦轩的手喊出了声，“额啊————嗯哈——”喘着粗气呻吟，身体抖如筛糠，“主席…你除了这样…欺负我…让我屈服…可…可还有其他办法……恩？”

习秦轩笑着吻了身下人的脸，下身依旧抽插每一次的抽动都碾过身下人的敏感点但是动作轻了些许，“我这一张嘴我这一个人就可以把你困在这里了，总理，难道你不喜欢？”头埋在身下人的脖子间轻咬着，还忍不住时不时舔舐着咬过的痕迹。

李皖之的身体这几年被习秦轩调教的是非常好，习秦轩总是能契合时宜的拿捏住自己的敏感带，给自己带来一次又一次的冲浪之感，知道自己的身体现在完全掌控在主席的手中，不愿也不想逃离，贪婪的渴求着。呵，主席真是个情场高手。忽地李皖之伸出手叠交勾住习秦轩的脖子，双腿轻轻盘在主席的腰上，下身微抬迎合着主席的抽动。

“喜…喜欢……难道…主席不喜欢嘛？——啊哈——嗯哼……”娇妮抚媚的呻吟充斥着整间办公室，李皖之早已没了自我。

习秦轩笑着看着身下人这样主动有点惊讶却又笑着拖住李皖之悬在半空中的腰肢，把自己的那物又往更深处送了送，使其整根没入，啃咬舔舐身下人的耳垂，“喜欢，只要是你的地方都喜欢。”吻住李皖之的唇，舌头与舌头相互缠绕，离开的时候还扯出一丝银线挂在各自的嘴边。

李皖之半张着刚被习秦轩深情舌吻的嘴，嘴角还留有些许银线，早已被情欲添满的双眼半眯半睁迷离的看着主席，下身却不停的配合他的抽动，娴熟贪婪的吮吸着他的肉体，淫水顺着双腿内侧流下滴到桌上，水渍扑哧扑哧的声音夹杂着自己的呻吟弥漫着办公室，头发早已凌乱，汗水和泪水早已在脸上干涸成迹。

习秦轩看着这样的李皖之内心有点心疼但又更加兴奋忍不住下身加大了力度却又紧紧抱住李皖之，终于在几十次抽插中顶到最深处射出了一大股灼热的精液在李皖之的身体里。

李皖之全身虚脱精疲力竭软绵绵的摊在桌上喘着事后的粗气。习秦轩先给他收拾好后又将自己整理好，把他抱到椅子上吻了一下他的脸，自己则拿着面巾纸开始擦拭着办公桌。

李皖之歪着头就这样满眼爱意的看着收拾桌面的习秦轩的身影，岁月静好，浅笑安然，如果一直这样下去，该是多么美好。

习秦轩回头看了一眼李皖之，看着他那样乐自己也忍不住也笑了，把纸搓成一个团丢进垃圾桶，走过去蹲下来仰视看着李皖之，“想什么呢，嘴角挂笑。”

李皖之低头看着习秦轩忍不住大笑，“我在想，日后你在这办公，会不会留下阴影哈哈哈……”捂着肚子笑的不行。

习秦轩忍不住也随他一起笑，一手给他揉着肚子，“那倒是不能，不过我觉得你来了才会吧。”

李皖之想忍着不笑可是失败了，一副要笑不笑的样子轻握住在自己肚子上习秦轩的手，“那我以后可不敢来了。”

“你可别，该来的还得来。”习秦轩握紧李皖之的手。

李皖之收住刚才的大笑转为微笑，展开被握住的那只手与习秦轩十指相握，“好，知道啦——该来的我回来的，只是……”微调侃道：“你不怕再重演一遍啊？”

习秦轩被逗乐，把那只被握的手拉过来吻了一下，“我错了，这次自制力我没管控好，不过我不怕重演啊。”说完便抱起李皖之向总理办公室的方向走去，“走，我带你去拿那份文件。”

到了总理办公室门口的时候习秦轩用自己的胳膊压下门把手之后轻轻一推，把李皖之放到椅子上随后关上门，看着拿几份文件无奈笑笑，“还得幸苦总理了。”

李皖之看着主席心疼自己的眼神轻轻笑了，抓住他的手问道：“那你愿意陪我一起看嘛，主席？”

“荣幸之至，我的总理。”习秦轩拉过一张椅子坐在李皖之对面笑。

李皖之随手翻阅了几份文件忽瞥见有一份文件是特梅普总统邀请自己参加中美经济合作政府首脑会谈的会议，苦笑一下，“麻烦又来了。”

习秦轩看着那份文件笑意一下子变为严肃，“是啊，麻烦确实又来了。”

“今晚回去我收拾一下行李，明天启程。”

习秦轩伸了个懒腰，“这么快就走？”

“飞到美国都要一天多的时间再加上要倒时差更重要的是这次会议对我们来说也挺重要的，所有不得不这么早就走啊。”李皖之说完就身体向前倾胳膊架在桌上托腮看着习秦轩笑，“怎么，舍不得我走啊？”

习秦轩忍不住笑着擦擦他的鼻子，“怎么舍得，要是舍得连问都不会问了。也是，外国时差和这里不一样，并且去那边早点适应也是好事。”

“那接下来几天，国内就交给你了。”

“好，我知道了。”习秦轩起身公主抱起李皖之，“文件也都处理完了，我们回去吧。”可在抱起的一瞬间动了个歪心思，想和怀里人开个玩笑，立马又把人放到桌上吻住他的嘴，“要不再来一次？”

李皖之一下抓住习秦轩的白衬衫，扑朔着两只可怜的眼睛撒娇，“没力气了嘛——都被你榨干了。”

习秦轩被他的样子逗乐，抱起他就往门外走去，“好啦——先回家。”


End file.
